malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rath'Shadowthrone
Rath'Shadowthrone was a priest of Capustan's Mask Council who represented the god Shadowthrone.Memories of Ice, Dramatis Personae He had a sarcastic personality reminiscent of the god of High House Shadow and was ever eager to insult his fellow councilors. He was a stick-thin man with a bulging pot belly who wore gloves and a hooded robe.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.862 His mask sported hinged lips.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.703 In Memories of Ice Just as the Siege of Capustan was starting, the Barghast, Hetan and Cafal, petitioned for an audience before the Mask Council. Hetan started to speak, but Rath'D'rek angrily interrupted her arguing that she was just about to make the same claim that the Barghast had always made--that Capustan sat on land stolen from their tribe. But this time Rath'Burn, Rath'Hood, and Rath'Queen of Dreams detected an underlying meaning beneath the usual words. Rath'Shadowthrone quickly caught on, and Rath'Oponn shrieked that some members of the Council were keeping secrets from the others. A sneering Rath'Shadowthrone walked Rath'Oponn through the logic leading to his conclusion--that the Barghast sought the holy remains of their ancestors. He recommended acceding to their demands as they were all about to die anyway.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10 After the Council agreed to return the relics, discussion turned to the defence of the city against the Pannion Domin. Rath'Beru angrily demanded that the redoubts outside the city be held as long as possible by the Gidrath. Rath'Shadowthrone argued that anyone left to defend the redoubts was doomed to be slaughtered, and the city could not afford to lose them. Rath'Shadowthrone thought it odd that Bauchelain and Korbal Broach and the merchant Keruli were all buying homes just as the city was being surrounded by "a hundred thousand cannibals".Memories of Ice, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.363 He sent his second, the sorcerer-priest Marble, to investigate the necromancers,Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.486 but when his servant was violently rebuffed he plotted revenge against the pair.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.704 When Keruli demanded a place on the Council as Rath'K'rul, Shadowthrone complained that the age of K'rul was long past.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.475 The Warlord Caladan Brood called for a parley between the victors of the siege and the representatives of the city. Rath'Hood, Rath'Burn, Rath'Shadowthrone, and Keruli rushed to the meeting by carriage ahead of the representatives of the other city factions.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.702 At the meeting Keruli was revealed to be a manifestation of K'rul himself, and Rath'Shadowthrone snapped that the god could not sit on the Council because of his immortality. The priest traded insults with Stonny Menackis until Gruntle threatened to kill him if he did not behave himself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.717 Later, when the rest of the Council was attending Prince Arard's coronation, Rath'Shadow hid in the shadows outside of Hood's Temple eager to learn what God's servant, the Knight of Death, was doing inside. Accidentally discovered by Coll, the priest traded barbs with the Darujhistan noble, until Coll could stand it no longer and knocked the priest unconscious with a blow to the jaw.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.861-863 Notes and references de:Rath'Schattenthron Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Daru Category:Males